Human dreamed since the beginning of time to fly like a bird by human power alone powering a set of flapping wings, but to date it remained an unrealized dream; for not a single flying machine, including machines built based on Deviance's famous flying machine sketches, has achieved human flight through his own power alone powering a set of flapping wings. A flying machine has to generate a lift force greater than its total weight, and human power alone has achieved flights for fixed wing flying machines to demonstrate conclusively too the potential for human power alone to achieve flights like birds by flapping a set of wings. What is needed in the art is a mechanism and structural support subsystem for use in such applications as a flying machine where human has finally realizes his dream to fly like a bird through his own power alone powering a set of flapping wings.